What Would Happen?
by Grey'sHouseCrim
Summary: Mark and Jackson have too much to drink after a long shift. Will the results allow their friendship to blossom into something more? Contains SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything. Every word of this story is pure fiction and should be taken as such.

Chapter 1

They had been drinking for several hours. It was an uncomfortably warm night in Seattle and both Mark and Jackson had taken their shirts off hours ago. The week had been a hectic one; several car crashes had left the two plastic surgeons very busy with facial traumas. Both men had been on shift for 28 hours straight, but instead of going home to his bed, Jackson had taken Mark up on his offer to come over for a few beers. A few beers had turned into 7 or 8, and both men were starting to feel buzzed. Mark rose from his seat on the couch and wobbled slightly.

"Do you wanna 'nother beer?" He asked, looking back at Jackson.

"Yeah" Jackson replied. Being younger and more used to consuming large amounts of alcohol, Jackson felt much more sober than Mark did. However, he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol. As Mark walked into the kitchen, Jackson could help but stare longingly at his perfect, jean-clad ass. He leaned forward on the couch as Mark bent over to grab the drinks. Biting his bottom lip, he suppressed a moan.

Jackson had come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to Mark several months ago, and now was simply doing his best to hide it from his boss. He leaned back in his seat as Mark straightened up holding two brown bottles in his hands. Jackson smiled as he took the beer.

"What do you say?" Mark said, scolding.

Jackson blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

He held the cold bottle in his hand for a moment. Mark popped the top on his beer and took a long swig, looking at Jackson through lidded eyes. Jackson, not knowing what else to do, twisted the top off of his beer and took a long drink. Setting the bottle down on Mark's coffee table, he played with the bottle cap in his hands. Mark pounded the rest of his beer and Jackson let out a little chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Mark asked, confused.

"You just drink like a college student." Jackson replied, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Are calling me old?" Mark asked, getting angry.

"No, no." Jackson said, backpedaling. "It's just that I don't think of someone like you pounding beer." Jackson realized he was just making things worse. Mark scowled, and Jackson looked down at the bottle cap in his hand.

"You have a lot to learn, Jackson." Mark said his voice sharp and angry. He knew that he shouldn't be so upset by Jackson's comment, but it bothered him to think that Jackson thought of him as an old man.

Jackson could feel Mark's anger through the air. He took another sip of his beer and tossed the bottle cap towards the garbage bag just inside the kitchen. He missed terribly and the cap hit a mirror, and then fell between a side table and the wall. Jackson slumped in his seat, feeling embarrassed.

"You gonna pick that up?" Mark asked, still angry.

"It's just a bottle cap!" Jackson said, annoyed by Mark's tone.

"Go over there, bend over, and pick it up!" Mark demanded. Jackson was getting angry too now. Mark was almost yelling at him, and he didn't know why.

Frustrated with the entire situation, Jackson screamed defiantly, "Make me!"

"Fine!" Mark yelled back, standing up and pulling Jackson up by one arm. He began to struggle as Mark manhandled him towards the table. Once there, Mark bent Jackson over the table and leaned over him and grabbed him by the hair. He whispered menacingly in his ear, "Pick it up."

Jackson's breathing was heavy. Having Mark this close to him and in this position was making it very difficult for him to think. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Marks body above him as he reached down and grabbed the cap. Mark had been watching Jackson in the mirror in front of them, and saw the look of pleasure cross Jackson's face. He drove his hips against Jackson's butt. Jackson let out a quiet moan, and Mark looked at his reflection in the mirror. He knew that Jackson was turned on, and he decided to use that to his advantage.

"Do you like that?" he whispered in Jackson's ear. Jackson didn't know how to reply. The truth was that he really did like it, but he wasn't sure what had gotten into Mark. Mark pulled on Jackson's hair, making him look up into the mirror. "I said, 'do you like that?'" Mark said again. Jackson's jaw swung open, he was about to deny it, when he saw the look in Mark's eyes.

He saw lust, and before he could stop himself, he heard his own voice saying, "Yes."

A dark smile crossed Mark's lips. There was something about the look in Jackson's eyes that told him that he had been wanting to be in this position for a while. Still holding Jackson by the hair with his head next to his ear, he asked, "Do you think about me, Jackson? Do you think about me when you jerk off?"

Jackson blushed and reluctantly nodded his head. Mark's smile widened. He knew that he had his protégé in a very precarious position. "Yeah?" he asked in a breathy tone, "What do you think about?"

Jackson inhaled deeply and averted his eyes. He couldn't believe that Mark had just asked him that. He wasn't sure how should answer. Should he tell him the truth? Should he lie? He looked back into Mark's eyes and decided to tell the truth.

He took another deep breath and began, "I think about you coming into my bedroom. I don't know why, but I don't ask." Already in a state of semi-arousal, Mark felt his dick begin to harden further. "I'm lying in bed, and you climb on top of me. You kiss me, and your hand slides down my zipper." Jackson's eyes were closed as he recalled one of his favorite fantasies. Mark used the hand that had been on Jackson's shoulder to reach between them and the table, and unbuckle Jackson's belt.

"Like this?" he asked, hand having undone the button and moved to the zipper.

"Yeah..." Jackson replied, breathless. He took a moment before continuing. "Then, you reach into my pants and pull out my cock." Mark did so and Jackson let out a groan. Mark began to stroke his hard dick as he waited for Jackson to keep telling his story. Mark's eye never left Jackson's face as he began to slowly grind himself against the younger man. Jackson's brow furrowed, and Mark wasn't sure if it was the result of him enjoying the friction or trying to recall what came next.

"Then what?" Mark asked. With authority in his voice he said, "Every detail."

"Then you pull my pants around my ankles, and start to undo your own belt." By this point, Jackson knew that Mark would be acting out everything he said, so he wasn't surprised when he felt the warm hand leave his throbbing dick and reach into the space between them. "You rub yourself against me and spit in your hand and rub it on my hole."

Mark began to rub his dick between the cheeks of Jackson's ass. He reached his hand in front of Jackson's face and said, "My mouth's a little dry right now." There was no apology in his voice, and Jackson knew what he wanted him to do. Jackson spit Mark's outstretched palm, and soon felt his own warm saliva against his entrance.

"What happens next?" Mark asked. Jackson didn't reply for a while. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. "Jackson!" Mark said forcefully, "Look at me and say it."

Jackson took a deep breath, looked into the mirror and said, "Take me."

With that, Mark pushed his way into Jackson. They both let out loud groans. Jackson's sounded slightly pained, but both sounded of pleasure. Mark waited for a few minutes. He waited for Jackson to tell him to stop or to start moving, he wasn't sure which. After a few minutes, Jackson let out another moan and nodded his head. Mark took that as his cue and began to slowly move in and out of his friend. They were both breathing heavily and moaning. Mark couldn't take his eyes away from the look on Jackson's face as he fucked him.

Then, Jackson began speaking again. He said, "Then you grabbed me by the hips and fucked me as hard as you could." Their eyes met in the mirror, and Mark knew that Jackson really meant as hard as he could. So, Mark took Jackson by both hips and began to pound into him at a furious pace. Jackson was in pain, but it was completely overshadowed by the intense pleasure he was feeling. And if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked the pain.

"Oooh fuuuck!" Jackson moaned. "Yeah, just like that. You keep fucking me until I'm practically begging you to stop."

"Do you want me to stop?" Mark whispered in his ear.

"God, no!" Jackson said, a begging tone in his voice. "Fuck me harder. Fuck raw. Fuck me until I can't see straight," he said. Mark obliged, giving Jackson everything he had.

"Like that?" he asked as he pushed in and out of his friend with incredible force. Jackson nodded, eyes locked on Mark's. "Then what?" Mark asked.

"Then I beg for more. Beg for it harder." Jackson bit his lip before saying, "Beg for you to rape me and fill my ass with come."

Mark couldn't believe what he had just heard, but something about the look in Jackson's eyes and the way he said the words turned Mark on in a way he never had been before. Be kept fucking his friend as hard as he could. They were both about to cum when...

"Jackson. Jackson, wake up!" Jackson woke to the sound of Marks voice calling for him. He opened his eyes to see that Mark was sitting next to him, a smile on his face. An unopened beer sat on the table in front of him.

"Dude, you took that beer, and then totally passed out." Mark said. "Maybe it's time for bed," he said, standing up. "The guestroom is already made up."

A/N: So, that's chapter 1. There is more to come, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything. Every word of this story is pure fiction and should be taken as such.

Chapter 2

Mark had just woken Jackson from his slumber. The dream that Jackson had been having had been incredible; too bad it was just a dream.

"Maybe it's time for bed," Mark said, standing. "The guestroom is already made up." Jackson nodded his head, still trying to wake up. He stood and began to make his way towards the guestroom. The guestroom was just passed Mark's bedroom. Mark was following behind him as they passed the kitchen.

"What were you dreaming about?" Mark asked. "It sounded like a good one."

Jackson was momentarily stunned by the question. "Oh... Nothing in particular..." he lied.

They were about to reach Mark's bedroom, when he said, "Really? Because I could have sworn that you were moaning my name."

Before Jackson had a chance to react, Mark had spun him around, pushed him up against the door frame of his own room, and pressed his lips to Jackson's. Mark's kiss was hard and Jackson was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered and began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. It may have been the alcohol, the fact that he was still waking up, or getting exactly what he had been dreaming about for months, but Jackson didn't even consider the consequences of what was happening.

Mark's hands were on Jackson's hips. He pulled him away from the door frame, turned them without breaking the kiss, and began to walk them towards his bed. The back of Jackson's knees hit Mark's bed and they fell onto it. Mark's lips left Jackson's and moved to his neck. Jackson was moaning and Mark whispered in his ear.

"So... what were you dreaming about?"

Jackson didn't even think before answering, "You." Jackson felt Mark's mouth break into a smile against the skin of his neck.

"And what was I doing?" Mark asked.

"Fucking my brains out." Jackson replied, boldly. One of Mark's hands reached between them and reached for Jackson's belt.

"Is that something you want to do?" Mark asked.

Jackson had one of his hands tangled in Mark's hair. He tugged on Mark's hair, pulling his face up, and kissed him in response. Mark smiled again, pulling away. For a second, Jackson was terrified that Mark had been play some kind of cruel joke on him and was now going to tell him to get out. But Mark did nothing of the sort. He simply got up on his knees and leaned over to the bedside table. He reached in and pulled out a condom and some lubricant.

Mark looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't." Jackson replied without even considering it.

Mark smiled again and kissed him hard. After a few seconds, he began to kiss his way down Jackson's chest. He spent a couple of seconds on each of his nipples, causing Jackson to let out several loud moans. His hand was working off Jackson's belt and pants. By the time he reached the top of his boxers, Jackson's pants were completely undone. Mark slid his fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers and pulled down.

Jackson was suddenly completely naked, and he felt slightly self-conscious. That thought was quickly swept away when Mark's mouth found the head of his dick. He yelped and Mark placed his hands firmly on Jackson's hips to keep him from bucking up. Once Jackson had calmed down slightly, Mark began to take more of Jackson into his mouth.

As he began to suck Jackson's dick in earnest, Mark reached for the lube. He opened it one-handed and poured some onto his fingertips. He looked up into Jackson's face and watched for hints of pain as he slowly inserted one finger into Jackson's hole. Jackson shuttered and let out another moan. Mark took this as a good sign and lowered his eyes back to what he was doing. He spent several minutes working Jackson open and sucking him off. When he felt that Jackson was ready, he stopped what he was doing and moved up Jackson's chest. He pressed his lips against his protégé's.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked. Jackson nodded and kissed Mark again. Mark reached down and opened the condom wrapper. He slipped the condom on his dick and positioned himself at Jackson's entrance. He looked directly into Jackson's lust filled eyes and slipped the head of his dick in. Jackson took in a deep breath and hissed.

Mark kept looking into Jackson's face while he asked, "You OK?" Jackson nodded, but kept eyes tightly shut. He had never felt anything inside of him before, and it burned slightly. It didn't hurt, Mark having prepared him sufficiently. After about 30 seconds, he opened his eyes and looked deep into his mentor's eyes.

"OK," he said, nodding slightly. Mark kissed him and pushed the rest of the way in. Jackson couldn't believe how big Mark was, and he let out a low moan. Mark was kissing him again. He felt Mark begin to move slowly in and out of him. After about a few minutes, Jackson felt Mark's dick slide across something inside him. He let out another yelp and Mark stopped dead.

"Are you OK?" he asked, brow furrowed in concern. He was scared he had hurt the younger man, but Jackson replied,

"Do that again."

Mark smiled again and began moving more quickly. Jackson was moaning nonstop and Mark couldn't keep his lips off of his friend. He kissed every inch of skin he could find and moved his hips faster.

"Do you like that?" Mark asked.

"God, yes!" Jackson replied, digging his nails into Mark's back. The slight pain only resulted in Mark moving faster. After a few more minutes, Jackson moan, "Oh, god, Mark! I'm going to cum." Just hearing those words coming out of Jackson mouth brought Mark right to the edge with him. A few seconds later, they both came together.

Mark lay on top of Jackson for a few seconds while they both came down from their high. When they finally did, Mark looked into Jackson's eyes. Jackson knew what the look was asking and he nodded to let him know that it was OK to pull out of him. Mark did and laid down next to his friend. They laid there for several minutes. Jackson was starting to worry about how Mark was going to react to what had just happened.

Jackson decided to get out of the awkward situation by sitting up and pulling up his pants. He began to move towards the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked, concerned. His mind began to spin, thinking that he was already regretting what had happened.

"To the other bedroom," Jackson replied. Mark could see the scared look on his face, and he smiled. Mark reached out, grabbed Jackson's arm, and pulled Jackson against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." Mark said, still smiling. Jackson let out a relieved sigh and relaxed with his head buried in Mark's shoulder. Mark reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned off the light.

Mark said, "Goodnight." When he didn't get a reply, he looked down and saw that Jackson had already fallen fast asleep. Mark's smile grew wider and he kissed his friend's forehead. He fell quickly into a deep and contented sleep.

A/N: I'm not sure whether to end this story here or add another chapter. I have a direction I could go, but this seems like a sweet ending. Thoughts?


End file.
